


But At Least The War Is Over

by kyberkandle (maples_ravens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maples_ravens/pseuds/kyberkandle
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't feel the need to open his eyes just yet. Instead, he listened to the sound of Cody's heartbeat and curled up into the clone's body heat.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	But At Least The War Is Over

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't feel the need to open his eyes just yet.

Instead, he listened to the sound of Cody's heartbeat and curled up into the clone's body heat. He felt the light of Tatooine's twin suns stream in through the curtained window and warm his cheek. He heard Cody's slow, sleeping breaths. He smiled to himself.

Not everything was bad, Obi-Wan thought in the soft delirium of half-sleep. After all, here was Cody, beside him and sleeping peacefully. Despite everything, despite the loss of Anakin, despite the need to hide, here was Cody. The light of his war-torn world.

Beautiful, radiant Cody. Cody, who Obi-Wan got to spend every day with. Cody, who liked tea but would never admit to it. Cody, the man who didn't dare sleep, let alone cry, in front of anyone. No one, except Obi-Wan. His heart felt heavy in his chest at the thought.

Obi-Wan leaned further forward and touched their foreheads together gently. Cody didn't stir. _He must be so tired_ , Obi-Wan mused. _That's understandable, I am too. It's been a long few weeks._

Somewhere outside, what sounded like two womp rats screamed at each other, presumably over a scrap of something. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he pulled the thin blanket up over his exposed ear. He knew it wouldn't be enough to wake Cody, though. Cody could sleep through cannon fire if he decided to, Obi-Wan recalled with a smile.

There was nothing in the universe that could have disturbed the two of them this morning. Obi-Wan, though, was unable to stop himself from finally sneaking a peek at morning-Cody. The Commander was stunning, the rays of the double sunrise shining off his face and his dark hair ruffled...

But that was in Obi-Wan's mind.

Ben Kenobi opened his eyes to a dark, dusty room, barely lit by the single stream of light that had been hitting his cheek. A sandstone wall was the only thing in front of him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, and found himself curled up around nothing but sheets. The desert air was freezing, suddenly.

"So, we're doing this again," he murmured to no one.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the man who was once Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed the blanket away and got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.


End file.
